Serendipity
by HexShadow
Summary: A wrong flight takes Draco and Hermione to a small country called Philippines. With all their things gone after an accident, how would they survive the strange place? A funny love story of enemies turned friends. R&R :*
1. Places to Go, People to Ignore

**Serendipity**

**Chapter One: Places to Go, People to Ignore**

"WHAT?"

Hermione Granger's voice raised an octave while looming over her best friend and co-worker, Harry Potter. The latter was clogging his ears with his fingers as she shrieked. He had rather expected her reaction to be like that. Her face showed her utmost rage and her usually soft brown eyes glistened with pent-up fury.

"H-Hermione, l-listen to me first," Harry stammered putting a hand on her arm to restrain her from hitting him. He sighed heavily as she relaxed in his grasp. "I know you wanted your well-deserved vacation, but this is _it._ This could be the breakthrough to your career! You can't afford to let this go."

"But _Harry_," Hermione emphasized his name for effect. She put a hand on her forehead and promptly closed her eyes. "I have my whole three years dedicated to being an Auror. Haven't I proven myself enough for this job? And all I ask is one month of uninterrupted vacation in Canada! Is that too much?"

Harry shook his head vehemently in agreement to his best friend's statement. When Hermione appeared to sober up, he grasped both of her shoulders and heaved a deep sigh. "Okay. You can have your vacation. But this project could only be put on hold for a month. I don't want you to let go of this so if you agree, you could go back here in one month, and then you could finish this mission and bam, you'll be promoted! Just trust me, okay?"

Hermione closed her eyes and pondered for five solid minutes. She then managed a small smile and nodded her affirmation. Harry smiled so big that she was afraid his face would stay that way for the next years to come. He seemed so happy at that moment that she couldn't fight the urge to smile back.

**oOo**

"Draco, you don't have to do this, you know," Astoria purred while fixing Draco Malfoy's tie as he faced the full-length mirror on the corner of his huge room. He was ignoring her as usual but she kept getting his attention in irritating ways possible. "You have those pesky employees in your company that could do this dirty job of travelling through a Muggle flying device—"

"It's an airplane," Draco growled, hoping that it would show his repressed annoyance for the youngest Greengrass. He, like other respected purebloods in the wizarding world, was betrothed to the youngest daughter of one of the oldest pureblood family in history, which was coincidentally, the Greengrasses. He even remembered going to school with Astoria, since she was two years below him, and her older sister, Daphne, who was in the same year as him. Nevertheless, he was not very enthused with the idea of getting married, contrary to popular belief.

Astoria moved to stand in front of him and then ran her hands up and down his chest. He fought the compulsion to cringe. "Still, Muggle germs are all over that, whatchamacallit, airplane? And I know you hate it too much, so…" she leaned over and placed her nose next to his while Draco kept his gaze forward and away from the lady. "…you always have the choice to stay here. With me. Don't you want that?"

Draco closed his eyes in restrain. "I'm really sorry, Astoria, but this is more important than spending time with you. Those investors won't settle with meeting my 'pesky' employees. They want _me_," he pushed away from Astoria and headed to his bed to close his suitcase and to grab it on its handle. "Specifically, to meet them and I wouldn't let them go just because of the Muggle germs on the airplane that I know I could tolerate."

The prejudiced and bigoted pureblood Draco Malfoy from before was now changed. For the better, if he dared to say so. Now, he didn't care about Muggles or Muggleborns or the germs they supposedly carry. The Second War involving Voldemort caused his family to give up everything even their untarnished reputation in the wizarding world to fight for the Dark Lord. If he doubted being a Death Eater back in sixth year, he even felt more remorse and trepidation during the War in his supposed seventh year. The thing that made the Malfoys go back on top of the social food chain was the pardon that Harry Potter gave to him and his mother after the Malfoy matriarch saved the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die from being discovered by the Dark Lord. With Voldemort dead and his father Kissed by Dementors in one of the cells in Azkaban, they were finally free.

He was grateful but he'd rather die than admit it to Potter's face. Only Narcissa could do that.

But just when he thought that everything changed, here he was, engaged to a socialite pureblood of the name Astoria Greengrass. Narcissa, although over her aversion with Muggleborns and Muggles, would still want the pureblood line to continue. Another reason was that with Draco dating brainless bimbos here and there for the past months, his mother had had enough of his reckless conquests that she finally trapped him to a shotgun marriage. Bollocks.

If he knew shotgun marriage meant being with high and mighty Astoria Greengrass who seemed to be not good enough for anybody, even him, then he would've searched for a nice and submissive girlfriend to be with.

Astoria flopped down indecently on the bed as a frown marred her make-up filled face. She even crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed, "You're just making an excuse to get away from me. Maybe…Maybe you have someone with you on that 'business trip' of yours that you refuse to tell me. Maybe, just maybe, y-you're h-having an affair!"

The nerve of this woman. He didn't know if he wanted to strangle her or punch himself in the face. Astoria started bawling like a baby that Draco sighed and laid a hand on his forehead as if in pain. "I'm going away for business and business only. I never had the chance to redeem myself to my investors for months of playing around. Now that I meant to be serious, I would go all the way for the business that my family has invested in for years. It doesn't mean I was having an _affair_."

Astoria beamed and ran over to hug him. He closed his eyes not to savor the moment but to refrain from hitting himself. He never wanted to let her believe that they would be together forever. But he was not just a sadist, also a self-confessed masochist.

She then pulled away to kiss his cheek. His hand was itching to wipe it with the back of his hand but he tried his very best to stop. He should be given an award for that.

"Then, I hope you seal the deal," she said sincerely, her smile glued to her face. Draco found himself grimacing and squirming under her touch.

**oOo**

Hermione smiled for the very first time in days as she went out of her flat with a suitcase in hand. Her yellow sundress and her untamed bushy hair flew with the wind. She had to wear a hat to cover her face from the hot summer sun and to prevent her hair from going wild. She hailed a taxi and off they went to Muggle airport.

She checked her purse for her ticket, her brush, and her wand, above all. When she saw that her stuff was complete, she fished out her mobile phone from inside and speed dialed Harry's phone.

"Hey, Hermione!" a surprisingly familiar girly squeal greeted her after a few seconds of ringing. Hermione had to smile at the eager greeting of her best girl friend, Ginny Weasley. "Are you in the airplane now?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, Gin. I won't be for the next five hours. I'm on my way to the airport."

"Well, I already miss you," the redhead faked a sad voice.

"But we just saw each other last night. Remember sappy movies and tons of pizza?" she reminded. Ginny gave a hearty laugh at that.

"Yeah, yeah. Wait, here's Har—" Ginny never got to finish her sentence when Hermione heard someone shouting in the background, demanding for the phone. After the uncomfortable sounds of struggle, two voices greeted her enthusiastically, "Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't know you were home!"

"Well, I just got home today and I heard from Harry and Gin that you'll be on vacation for a whole month. Good for you, 'Mione," Ron stated in his sincerest voice. She and the redhead had gotten together after the War but since Hermione's stuck with Auror training and Ron with his Quidditch training with the Chudley Cannons, they never had the time to rekindle their relationship. They had broken up after a year of being together but not physically _being together_ and they parted in good ways. They were still the best of friends though barely seeing each other.

"Well, I couldn't let myself get old early just because of my job. I needed a vacation or I'll be forced to resign," she teased. She knew Harry heard her remark as well so she couldn't help but grin.

"Hey! We talked about this!" she heard Harry's faint voice from the background. She knew Ron distanced himself away from their temperamental friend.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Ron stated, chortling with her. "Harry's already disappointed that you're going away for a merited vacation. Don't rile him up even more with disparaging remarks about your Aurorship."

Ron was the only one who knew of her secret wish to become a Healer. Yes, she may have been dreaming to become an esteemed Auror when N.E.W.T.s came but her goals seemed to change its course when she saw the casualties in the War. She wanted very much to help in healing having enough knowledge but she never had the time to train healing spells. But healing has appealed to her even more since then.

"Okay, okay. Tell him I'm keeping my promise," she chortled. She transferred her phone to her other ear and trapped it between her ear and her shoulder blade as she zipped her boots into place. "How are things with the team?"

"We have our next match in Paris and I hope we win," Ron said, hopeful and wistful for a brief moment. "You know that this is my first match outside the country, yeah?"

"Of course. Good luck, though. I read that the Paris Quidditch team hadn't lost one match for the past three years," she joked. She heard her friend swallow nervously and she had to laugh. "I was kidding, Ron. You know I'm not interested in Quidditch stuff."

Ron laughed with her. "Well, I've heard enough about them already so I'm passing the phone to these lovebirds over here—"

"Happy trip, 'Mione!" the three hollered over the phone loudly that she had to pull away from it to prevent going deaf. "And come back in a month!" she heard Harry shout in the background before they hung up. Oh, she'll miss them. But she would make sure she'd have the best vacation ever!

**oOo**

Draco Malfoy, dressed in a crisp black tuxedo, arrived at the airport in Muggle London at noon. His silvery blond hair was disheveled, mostly because of the wind outside. His silver eyes were obscured from view for it was hidden behind dark sunglasses. Many may mistake him as a celebrity but he knew in himself he was more than that. He was a very prominent person in the wizarding world and Muggle world alike.

He pulled out his ticket on one of his slacks' pockets, and felt for his wand on the other. He was in a first class flight to Canada and he would make sure he'd enjoy every second of it.

**oOo**

Draco's suitcase went through the scanner and as soon as it was cleared, he made his way to the entrance. His hold on his ticket loosened as he bumped onto a wrinkly old lady. Out of forced chivalry, he picked up the old lady's stuff and handed it to her with a bow and then proceeded to take care of his stuff. His ticket was thrown a meter away from him that he grumbled colorful profanities under his breath and continued his journey to the entrance.

This flight better be good.

**oOo**

Hermione merrily skipped inside the airport and had her suitcase checked in just ten minutes. She picked up her case from the conveyor belt after going through the scanner and placed her ticket beside her bag to check her things for a second time. She didn't notice a man place his bag beside hers and his ticket laid out beside her own. The conveyor belt moved. Neither noticed which ticket was which so the man had to grab the first one he saw and scurry away from Hermione. The young witch grabbed her bag and unknowingly picked up the wrong ticket with her.

**oOo**

First class flights in Muggle airplanes were the worst. Draco Malfoy was sandwiched between a fat Muggle woman and another unknown passenger that has yet to board the plane. The fat woman was munching on potato chips and seeing that he was looking intently at her, she offered him the huge bag of junk food. He shook his head and grimaced. He wanted to throw up but he couldn't.

Draco leaned away from the woman and closer to the unoccupied seat beside him. He would be extremely lucky if no one occupied the seat. Although that was highly unlikely. What if he bought the seat?

As the imaginary light bulb lit up above his head, he didn't notice a bushy-haired mane sit beside him in an enthusiastic manner, whistling a happy tune. She stopped as soon as she turned to see the man seated beside her.

"M-Malfoy?" asked an annoyingly familiar voice beside Draco. He groaned and turned to face his other seatmate. He feigned a smirk and greeted, "Granger."

Hermione Granger changed, was the first thing that came into Draco's mind. Her frumpy clothes back in school were replaced by a sunny colored sundress that hugged her curves perfectly, a pair of furry boots and a hat to complete her summer look. She looked different yet beautiful. But as a frown crossed her happy face upon seeing him, maybe praising her mentally was a very bad idea.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, appalled with the fact that she was sitting beside a nemesis she had hated and hated her back for years. The blond just merely shrugged after recovering from the shock of seeing the famous Muggleborn here, of all places.

"I'm riding an airplane, which I assume is what you're doing as well," he stated matter-of-factly. He relaxed his back and leaned casually on his chair. He paid no heed to the fat woman beside him as the smell of salt lingered in his nose.

Hermione leaned back on her seat as well, as casual as she could and shrugged. "You might get unwanted Muggle germs, Malfoy. They're highly contagious," she muttered to him under her breath. She even pointedly looked at the fat woman who turned to them and smiled through greasy lips. Both had to smile back, although reluctant.

"Shut it, Granger. The woman's not doing anything wrong to you," Draco muttered back through half-lidded eyes. He didn't want to spend another minute talking to the former Gryffindor know-it-all.

Hermione mocked a shocked look, "Oh, is she your fiancée? I heard she's a known pureblood socialite but you didn't tell me she had a fetish for potato chips and soda." She was chuckling silently as Draco opened his eyes and glared at her with passion.

He leaned over her as she relaxed on her seat with her eyes closed. She could feel his hot breath close to her ear that gave her shivers all over her body. "For your information, Granger, my fiancée is so much better-looking than you. Unlike the two dunderheads you call 'friends', I have good taste in girls."

Hermione seethed but kept her eyes shut, controlling her emotions. She would not get riled up with simple insults. She was used to that. And he was dangerously close to her face. Anything could happen. "Well, at least, I'm not forced with undesirable company. Your whole engagement thing was a fraud, if I dare say so. You looked obligated to stand beside her in every event."

Draco furrowed his brows at the woman who looked calm and collected sitting beside him. She appeared to be sleeping but the trace of a smirk on her face confirmed his suspicions that she's not. He breathed heavily and counted up to three. He desperately wanted to call her 'Mudblood' but the word, unlike before, couldn't pass through his lips easily anymore. Like what was said earlier, Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

He mimicked Hermione's position and ignored everything around him, the fat woman beside him included. He blocked every sound in the background and forced himself to take a nap. He took a last peak at the lady seated beside him that he has tormented for years and hadn't seen since the last Ministry ball which was a year ago. Her face was finally peaceful and her breaths were even. He assumed she was asleep. He couldn't help but muster a small smile and thanked the High deity for tolerable company.

**Next chapter: Wrong Flight—this isn't Canada! **

_A/N: Read and review! I enjoyed writing that fat woman scene, by the way! :) I hope you enjoyed it. I already posted the second chapter so, I hope you enjoy it as well._


	2. Wrong FlightThis isn't Canada!

_A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the first chapter reviews. Just a reminder if you're going to read this: I based my descriptions of an airport on the movies and shows I've watched and books I've read. I don't really know what an airplane, let alone an airport, looks like. So, pardon me if I got something wrong with my descriptions. I don't have the money to ride planes so, FORGIVE ME! :) The airport and airplane is fictional, okay?_

_I was gone from the province and this is what I've been working on. Philippines is such a beautiful place and you will discover how beautiful this place is with Draco and Hermione as their adventure goes on. So, ENJOY!_

**Chapter Two: Wrong Flight—this isn't Canada!**

Hermione woke up to the sound of the pilot's booming voice announcing their immediate departure. She sat up and fixed her unruly hair. She picked up her hat and clutched it in her hands. She looked over at her seatmates. And she had to laugh.

Draco was leaning unconsciously on the fat woman's shoulder, who appeared to be taking a nap like him, her loud snores evident. They looked like a couple mercilessly in love that she had the urge to take a picture of the golden moment.

She pulled out her digital camera from her purse and snapped a photo of Draco and the fat woman. Someday, she could use this picture to bribe her way into the blond former Slytherin.

The flash from her camera caused Draco to wake up from his slumber. He woke up groggily and even attempted to snuggle closer to the thing he was using as a pillow when he chanced a look up and saw the fat Muggle woman. He leaned away from her, shocked at his position and glanced over to his other seatmate who was laughing uncontrollably at the look on his face.

"Great pillow, Malfoy," Hermione said, between laughs. She was having the time of her life and in his expense, too. This was not going according to Draco's plans of insulting her even more. He just hoped the incident would be forgotten in later time.

Hermione apparently enjoyed laughing in Draco's expense. She couldn't forget the picture of him and the stout woman cuddling. How much would she earn if she sends the pictures to the Daily Prophet? She smiled evilly. That would be a whole lot of money.

**oOo**

Hermione tried her very best to ignore the feeling that something was terribly wrong. No. She forced her mind to believe that this instinct was just because Draco Malfoy was trailing her every move, apparently confused as well to where he was.

She found herself in the reception area of the airport. The former Slytherin was frowning and kept feeling his pockets, possibly for his ticket. Where were they? This place didn't look like Canada.

She walked around the airport, not daring to go outside. She was terribly confused and nervous that she didn't notice the huge welcome banner hanging from the ceiling. It said "Welcome to the Philippines! Mabuhay!"

Draco seemingly noticed the said banner and his eyes broadened like saucers. He ran and caught up with Hermione, stopping her by her sleeve. Hermione turned, irritation plain in her hazel brown eyes. He had the urge to smirk.

He pointed at the banner with a thumb and Hermione mirrored his reaction from earlier. If she was bothered earlier when she had the instinct that she was lost, then she felt panicky now that her instincts were confirmed. She found a seat and flopped down there in misery. She put her face in her hands and groaned, "We're not in Canada."

"Well, obviously," Draco drawled sarcastically. He ran his hands through his blond hair in frustration. He didn't like this one bit. He was stuck in an unknown place with a nemesis. (Well, more like his mortal archrival's best friend, since he considered Hermione 'not an enemy' but a 'mental opponent'.)

She removed her hands from her face but kept them on her cheeks. He noticed that tears welled up on her eyes as she stared up at him helplessly. "Then, where are we?"

"Has the sudden insanity caused you to be daft, huh, Granger?" he asked, an edge of frustration on his tone. "Didn't you see? We're in some country called Philippines."

She groaned. He rolled his eyes. She squealed silently as she trapped her face in her hands. He sat beside her and sighed.

"What will we do now, Malfoy?" Hermione asked him. She was peering up at him again with that destitute look on her face.

He sighed again. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. Hermione looked away. Then that friendly light bulb lit up on his head again and he smirked. "But we have magic."

When she turned to him for the nth time, he was twirling his wand in his fingers. He was smirking. She mentally slapped herself for being dimwitted for a brief moment. Of course. They're wizards. They could apparate.

"But there's no apparition point here. We couldn't apparate in front of all these Muggles!" she exclaimed, thinking that it was a preposterous suggestion. Draco moaned. Right. This was a muggle-infested place and with them around, they couldn't just apparte anywhere and risk being seen by Muggles.

"Then what will we do?" he asked, almost beseechingly.

"Easy. We'll ask for the next flight."

**oOo**

Hermione and Draco were lost, for lack of a better word. The attendant was polite enough to tell them so, although not directly, but they got the point. Apparently, a storm is coming to this small country and they couldn't afford to resume the people's flights. They would hold off the departure until after the storm gets out of the country's area of responsibility. They sat on the waiting area, their suitcases beside them. Draco put a hand on his forehead while Hermione sobbed with her face in her hands.

"Will you please stop that? You sound bloody desperate," Draco groaned to the sobbing woman. Seriously, couldn't she keep her sobs down? He could feel the people's eyes on them and they might assume he was the cause of the Gryffindor's suffering. He had had enough of those wrong accusations long before.

She sniffed and wiped her tears away from her eyes and turned to look at him venomously. She stuck her tongue out at him and he couldn't help but smirk. "Because I am, I am really desperate, Malfoy," she replied beseechingly.

"Very mature, Granger. I could almost applaud you for that," he drawled. Well, at least they're making progress in the civility 'part' since they would be stuck here for Merlin-knows-until-when. They really couldn't really fight like they used to since they were in an unknown country with no knowledge of the country's culture, customs, and language. "But seriously, don't sob like that. It's highly unnerving and it's pissing me off. You could not think coherently if you're all hysterical. Really, did the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house? Because you'd do well in Hufflepuff with that pathetic crying." (_A/N: I don't have anything against Huffs! I am a Huff myself but Draco has something against them!)_

She frowned and then hit his arm playfully hard. He winced and then rubbed his hurt body part with a glare at the triumphant-looking lady beside him. Her face was now tear-free and he could now safely say that he would be embarrassed no longer. Instead, a smug look with the statement of 'so, there' probably in her mind, came on her face.

"What will we do now?" she asked after the prolonged silence. She was not crying but he could feel the sadness in her voice.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. But I'm sure we have to find a place to stay in. We could not stay in this airport for long."

She nodded. Might as well enjoy their misfortune of landing in the wrong country.

**oOo**

It was drizzling when the former schoolmates exited the airport. It was neither cold nor hot but more like tolerable. Hermione liked it. She closed her eyes, softly smiled, looked up and let the barely there raindrops drizzle on her face. It was heavenly.

When she opened her eyes, she found Draco looking oddly at her. He had a funny look on his face like he ate something sour. "What?" she demanded. The blond just shook his head and walked ahead.

She silently followed, catching up with him. She frowned. If they were stuck in this unknown place together, then the least he could do was to be at least in speaking terms with her. It was bothersome for Hermione to have someone as company who wouldn't even answer her questions but will only have his mouth to spout insults at her. She, then, saw him stumble when he reached the end of the sidewalk. She smirked. Karma's on her side.

"Tripping on your own foot? How degrading," she jeered. Draco gladly glared at her again. She just smiled sweetly. Karma's her friend now so she had to use all the possible ways to keep her from its partner, Harm. She would not get riled up, annoyed or angered by Malfoy's actions. That would rile him up, annoy him, and anger him more.

Before he could respond, she caught sight of a white taxi cab pass by them. She immediately hailed it and luckily, it stopped. Oh, Luck was on her side, as well. She looked at Draco over her shoulder and smiled another sweet smile. Let him get tired of it because she's do this more to see him all riled up and let karma get back at him.

She climbed to the backseat of the taxi with her suitcase in tow, and the next thing she knew, Draco was pushing her to give him and his own suitcase more space. She made a face at him and he just stuck out his tongue at her, playfully imitating her actions from earlier. Now, who's more mature?

Someone cleared his throat and they were forced to look at the driver who was smiling fondly at them. She smiled back politely while she saw Draco try to smile back, although it came out more as a grimace. He wasn't that comfortable with the presence of a foreign muggle in this unknown country.

"Hi, are you foreigners?" the tanned driver asked, who looked not older than forty. He had a cap on and a white polo like a uniform. He looked very kind and reminded Hermione so much of her father that she couldn't help but answer him and smile.

"Yes, yes we are, actually," she said. The man nodded.

The driver revved up the engine and looked back at them, "Welcome to the Philippines, then," with that, he drove off.

**oOo**

Draco was frowning at Hermione and the man who called himself their driver for the day. The two had been chatting like old friends. The driver was pointing and talking about the places they passed while his companion listened intently and nodded like a good dog. Draco should have known. She was interested in new places and new things to learn. Of course, she'd want to know about the Philippines.

The man said he would take them to Manila after Hermione told him about their adversity. He kindly offered to take them to the city where lots of hotels were around for them to check in.

Hermione was leaning more and more to the driver seat to converse more with the stranger and he just glared at her, hoping his stare would melt her. Heck, if she was interested with the driver, then she must've had lower taste in men since befriending Potter and Weasel.

"Are you two on honeymoon?" the driver suddenly asked that caused Draco to choke on his own spit and Hermione to cough awkwardly. She was blushing, he could see, and he, on the other hand, ached to drink water. Why did the man have to throw offhand questions like that?

"N-No, we aren't. We're just former schoolmates is all," Draco stammered, directing his glower at the driver instead of the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Them, being enemies, should be none of the driver's business, he thought. And, dang, he hated stammering in front of Gryffindors and strangers like Hermione and the taxi man.

"W-What makes you think that?" Hermione suddenly asked, refusing to meet his eyes. Draco gazed at her but she was apparently asking the driver. The driver just shrugged.

"You went into the wrong flight together, got lost together, and rode in my taxi together. That's hardly a coincidence," he started. Then he looked at the blond through the rearview mirror with trepidation. Draco liked that so he smirked. "And well, your boyfriend is glaring at me the whole time we're talking."

Draco dropped his smile. Hermione shrieked, "He's not my boyfriend!" at the same time the blond shouted, "I'm not his boyfriend!"

In palpable shock, the driver hit on the brakes so sudden that all three of them were thrown forward. Hermione was shocked at the sudden halt and Draco was more than ready to hex the man for nearly making his heart jump out of his chest. He had just reached for his wand when the driver turned to them and said, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Hermione just nodded profusely and forgave the man at that instant, asking for an apology herself for shouting to his ear. Draco just gave him a curt nod in acceptance. He nearly died there so he didn't care if the taxi driver had gone deaf with their chorused bellowing. He thoroughly deserved it for asking them such an absurd question.

**oOo**

The taxi driver dropped them off by a huge park. Children were running around, clutching strings of balloons in their tiny hands, couples were having a nice and serene time sitting there and cuddling unabashed, vendors of different stuff were going around the park to sell, and there were some beggars on the side, asking for money. Draco wrinkled his nose. He didn't know beggars are allowed at a public park like this.

"Ride this thing called jeepney and it will take you to the nearest hotel. I'm sorry I couldn't take you there. I have an emergency to attend to. My wife is delivering our third child today so, I have to rush to the hospital," he handed Hermione a picture of the thing he called 'jeepney' through the window before speeding away.

But Draco's eyes widened at the sight of the taxi hurtling away from them. "Granger!" he hollered, near in hysterics.

"What?" she asked irritably, surveying the picture and the instructions on the back of it. She looked up at him and furrowed her brows.

He pointed at the taxi and ran, hopefully, to catch up with it. Hermione spaced out for a second before her eyes widened as well, her eyeballs nearly bulging out of their sockets. She ran with him, too. Their suitcases were left inside the taxi, on the backseat.

"This—is—all—your fault—Granger!" he said through deep breaths after they stopped when the taxi was much too far for them to catch. He had his hands on his knees and catching his breath.

Hermione was coughing and sputtering beside him, her hands on her hips to support her weary weight. "How is it my fault?" she asked angrily.

"You trusted that man too much and look where that trust got us! We left our baggage and he didn't even have the mind to go back and return it to us!" he spat. He was too angry to care that the people in the park had paused form their businesses to witness their bickering.

"He was rushing to go to the hospital! How could he know we left our suitcases there?" she shouted, running a hand through her unruly hair in frustration. Karma be damned, this man would have enough of his superiority complex.

"Well, maybe, it was his plan all along. To lure us into believing that he was a kind old man, working as an innocent taxi driver to get money from us. He stole our things and you still have the audacity to feel sorry for him? That's borderline pathetic!" he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Because let's face it, they were doomed without their things.

"My money was in my purse. As for my wand and mobile phone," she stated weakly. She hated to admit it, but he was quite right. Maybe the man _did _steal their bags. Maybe he needed money that much for his wife that he had to resort to stealing. Maybe she became too inattentive and trusting. For the smartest witch of the age, she could say she could be quite an idiot sometimes.

"Sometimes? Try always," Draco said and Hermione had to wonder if he was a mind-reader. No, she just unconsciously said that aloud.

"What will we do now?" she inquired for the second time that day.

"We'll follow the man's advice," Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It's our only sensible direction."

Hermione agreed with him wholeheartedly as she nodded. They just hoped their bad day in a strange place could get better.

**oOo**

"Where are we?" Draco asked, looking around cautiously. The park was full of people who were looking at them oddly.

"Luneta Park," Hermione breathed beside him. He turned to her with two eyebrows raised. She was looking up instead of around, unlike him.

"You really do know everything, don't you?" he asked, his voice portrayed that of innocent surprise. This girl could be the 'Walking Dictionary and Encyclopedia' because she's definitely pass as one.

She smiled at him in disdain and pointed up. "I saw the sign. Unlike you, I'm aware of my surroundings."

True enough, there was a huge sign up a post saying "Luneta Park". Idiot, that's what he was, but he would never admit that. His pride was higher than the heavens to even entertain the idea of partaking in the information to someone else.

He stared at her for a good five seconds. She stared back with inquiry in her eyes. Wow, her eyes were really, really brown. Her eyebrows were naturally thick and dark unlike his that were thin-like because of its blonde color against his albino skin. Her eyelashes were very long and personally, he thought of it as an asset of hers. Her slim lips were pinkish with just a slight trace of gloss. Another natural. And she had that little dimple by the side of her mouth that appears whenever she smiles. That observation was only for a good five seconds.

She waved a hand in front of him. "Malfoy? Malfoy! I saw a jeepney just now!" she exclaimed in his ear, thinking he had gone deaf. He woke up from his deep reverie and clogged his ears with his forefinger. He winced. Her voice alone could kill one of his five senses.

Hermione didn't wait for his response as she chased a jeepney. He has never seen anything like it for it was unusually long and different people could come in and out anytime. Now, it has stopped by the sidewalk and a passenger climbed up. It also seemed to be waiting for them.

"Malfoy! Come on!" Hermione called, like she knew what she was doing. He just hoped she did.

_Last A/N: Did you like it? Then review! I would like to hear what you say. This would be finished soon but not soon enough. I've been going to many places this summer and I hope I could give you fluffy scenes made in the Philippines ONLY! :) _

**Next chapter: A Wild Goose Chase**


End file.
